Operation: Taking Back Soul!
by a-lost-dreamer
Summary: When Maka's childhood enemy randomly shows up trying to steal Soul away, whatever will Maka do? Will she realize her true feelings before it's too late to take back Soul?
1. An Unexpected, Uninvited Visitor

**For Starters, I would like to formally announce to the world the obvious:**

**I, Maria, do not in any way own Soul Eater**

**If I did, it would most likely…suck ass…**

**The end! Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>Maka Albarn was running home from school, trying to get home in a hurry. Her weapon, Soul Eater Evans, wasn't feeling very good today, and so he decided to take the day off. She wanted to get home to check up on him just in case Blair wasn't home to help him, although she highly doubted that.<p>

'I think I'll stop really quickly to get him something nice so he'll feel a little better.' She thought, seeing a little corner store to her left.

She skidded to a halt and walked over to the store. Entering, she went down the aisles picking up candy, a "get well soon" teddy bear, a card, some flowers, and a balloon.

Smiling contentedly to herself, she walked over to the checkout counter and made her purchase. 'This should make him feel a little better!'

She began to jog again as the house came into view. She hoped Soul didn't need her for anything in her absence. She was sure though that Blair would be happy enough to help him out.

When she got up the stairs and to the door, she sensed something off. Like something drastic was about to change about the way things were, but she didn't know how or what was going to change. She shook her head, dismissing the feelings that she thought were nonsense and opened the door.

"I'm home! Blair! Soul!" she called into the house.

Not surprisingly, she was greeted by Blair…in only a towel. She grimaced at the sight, but smiled warmly at her friend when she got closer.

"Hey Maka girlie! So how are you? Whatcha get? Anything for me?" she asked, prancing over to the shopping bag on the counter.

Maka rolled her eyes and smirked, while shooing Blair away from the bag. "No, nothing for you Blair. I got this for Soul to make him feel a little better."

At the mention of Soul's name, Blair tensed up a little bit and she shifted nervously. She tried not to make it noticeable to Maka, but she clearly saw it.

"What's wrong Blair?" she asked fear in her voice. "Is something wrong with Soul?"

She started to get panicky and Blair quickly snapped out of her uneasiness.

"No! Nothing's wrong with him per say…but …hey! The weather sure is nice today isn't it?"

Maka sighed exasperatedly, obviously annoyed with this whole situation already.

"Blair. Stop changing the subject. Just tell me what's up!"

Blair bit her lip before giving up and blowing a piece of hair out of her eye in defeat. Maka smiled, knowing she would now get the information she wanted.

"Well, Soul has a visitor today…." She started, not sure if she wanted to continue on with her sentence.

Maka just stood there expectantly, waiting for the rest to come out of her distressed friend's mouth. When the rest didn't come she rolled her eyes in aggravation.

"Is that all you had to tell me?" she asked very annoyed at this point.

"Ehhhh…well…the visitor is…eehhh do you remember that one girl you were talking to me about a couple weeks ago? The one that you used to go to school with that made your life miserable in every possible way, and she used to have a crush on Soul?" she asked catching her breath at the end since she rushed the whole thing out.

"You mean Malory? Yeah I remember her, why do you-"I stopped though in mid-sentence when I heard the she devil herself laughing from Soul's room down the hall.

Not another word was needed to be said for me to make my way to where they were, Blair on my heels having transformed into her cat form.

'This bitch…' thought Maka as she reached the door to Soul's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there goes chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first time ever writing a fanfic, so I hope it's not really bad! I would really enjoy it if you could please take the time to review the chapter and keep on reading for me! It would really mean a lot!<strong>

**Thanks lovies!**

**Hope to see you all again when I get chapter two up!**

**Peaceskies :3 3**


	2. Reunions and Uintentional Dates

**Hey, it's Maria! I'm back again with another chapter!**

**I hope the first was decent :3**

**Alright here we go!**

* * *

><p>Soul heard the door knob turn and he stopped laughing immediately.<p>

"Shit." He simply said as he shifted nervously in his bed.

"What's wrong?" the female next to him asked, her brown eyes full of worry.

He smiled halfheartedly knowing he had to watch what he said,she  was standing right outside his door after all. All he needed was a good old Maka chop to the head while he was already feeling crappy enough.

"It's nothing it's just-"

He couldn't finish his sentence because Maka had just walked in the door, a fake smile plastered on her face.

'Oh boy, here comes Little Miss Sunshine now' Soul thought, a look of fear plastered to his own face.

He looked over at the girl sitting next to him. She stared at Maka, who, in return, stared right back at her.

Finally, the girl broke the silence.

"Maka! How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!" the girl got up and hugged a very confused Maka tightly.

"Hello Malory. I've been fine. And how have you been?" Maka said monotonously, not looking too happy to see this girl-Malory.

'So that's her name!' Soul thought. When she first came in she didn't give him the chance to recall who she was. But now he remembered. He froze. Wait…Malory.

The memories all came flooding back to him now. She was the girl who was always picking on Maka back when they were younger. She used to publicly humiliate her all the time; push her around, call her names, and spread rumors about her.

He chuckled, thinking back to the times when Maka wasn't as headstrong as she was today.

He looked up suddenly to find that both girls were staring at him expectantly. Shit. What did he miss?

"Earth to Soul! Anyone in there?" Maka asked walking over to him and playfully smacking him on the head.

He laughed a bit as he playfully shoved her away. "Stop that. That's not cool at all." He said still smirking at her.

"I was just asking if you remember Malory." She said. He nodded his head yes, and detected a slight look of darkness in Maka's face as she said, "Ah. I see. Interesting."

He swallowed. Oh boy. Is she going to lose her temper? That wouldn't be cool at all. He could all too well imagine an enraged Maka kicking an unsuspecting Malory out the window at any minute.

Instead, what happened next surprised him.

"So Malory, would you like to stay for dinner?" Maka asked sweetly smiling at her old rival. 'Hmm.' Thought Soul, staring intently at Maka, 'Maybe she's had a change of heart. Maybe she'll start fresh with this Malory chick. That'd be nice.'

Malory smiled before shaking her head no. "I'm sorry Maka. I'd love to stay, but I have to go home now. It's getting late, and I have to prepare dinner for my own family."

Maka just smiled and said okay before excusing herself from the room.

Soul shifted once again in his bed, feeling a little uneasy all of a sudden. He didn't know why but suddenly being alone with Malory felt a little weird.

He looked at her. She smiled back at him.

He took the time to really look at her. She was a really pretty girl. She was medium height, with long, wavy golden brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, medium skin, nice body, soft looking lips…

'Whoa!' Soul mentally screamed at himself. 'What the hell was that?' he looked away from her quickly, feeling a blush come to his cheeks.

" Good God…this can't be happening…" he whispered.

"Did you say something?" Malory asked him, a cute, curious look on her face.

"I…umm….I" he stuttered, mentally slapping himself in the face.

'Come on Soul!' he yelled in his head, 'You're a cool guy! Cool guys talk to pretty girls all the time!'

After his mental pep talk he blurted out the words, "Will you go out with me?"

Actually, he kind of yelled the words, because Malory staggered back, a hand on her chest, obviously taken aback by Soul's random outburst.

He squeezed his eyes shut. 'Shit. I was not planning on saying that. How uncool. Now she's gonna reject me like the loser I am and-"

"Sure I will!" he looked up cut off mid-thought to see Malory smiling warmly down at him.

"You will?" he asked more surprised than anything. He wasn't expecting this. Then again, he still didn't know that Malory used to like him, and that she'd been waiting for this moment a long time.

"Of course I will silly!" She smiled, cocking her head slightly to the side.

"That is, after you fully recover of course." She said, playfully sticking her tongue out at him.

He smiled. 'So, a date huh? Well it's worth a shot. Maybe I'll enjoy myself more than I think I will.'

"Alright then. So I'll call you?" he asked getting up and slowly walking towards her. He had a massive headache and it hurt to move a little, let alone walk across a room. He sucked it up though, wanting to look tough in front of his date.

"Yeah! Here's my number!" she said, magically pulling a piece of paper out of seemingly nowhere.

He stared at it for a second, wondering where in the flying fuck that came from, and finally took it from her smiling; he wasn't sure what else to do.

"Cool." He simply said, honestly not knowing what else to say to her.

"Well, I better get going then! Will you walk me to the door Soul?" she asked, extending her hand out to him.

He nodded his head and took her hand, opening the door and leading her down the hallway, past the kitchen where Maka stood at the stove preparing dinner for the two of them.

'Please don't turn around and see us. Please don't turn around and see us. Please don't turn around and-DAMN!'

Maka swiveled around when she heard the sound of feet scuffling on the floor. The sight in front of her almost made her scowl and Maka chop the both of them with her frying pan-almost.

Instead, she kept her cool, and simply smiled warmly at Malory saying, "Bye Malory! Hope you come to visit us again soon!"

Malory smiled sweetly…too sweetly for Maka's liking before she said, "Oh. I think you'll be seeing a lot of me from now on. Isn't that right Soul?" she playfully ruffed up Soul's hair before going out the door.

Maka simply stood there, a closed eye smile frozen on her face, frying pan held up.

'Crap.' Thought Soul, 'This isn't gonna end well at all.'

* * *

><p><strong>And now the real story begins ;)<strong>

**Once again, please review! I appreciate you staying with me thus far!**

**See you in chapter three!**

**Peaceskies! :3 **


	3. Girlfriends, Promises, and Cooking Rage

**Hoorah! Hoorah! Chapter 3 is here!**

**Thanks for sticking with me! **

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p>Maka just stood there, her eyes closed, a stupid smile stuck on her face, and frying pan extended over her head. She didn't want to move, she didn't know if she could hold in the need to break something if she even glimpsed at Soul right now.<p>

She instead turned around, and opened her eyes as soon as she knew she wasn't in any danger of looking at him. 

What the hell did that bitch mean when she said, "You'll be seeing a lot of me"? Just the thought of Malory coming around more than just this once was enough to send Maka into a fit of madness.

And why was she all over Soul like that? God! It was just like the old days, minus the fact that Malory no longer tortured Maka in any forward way. But she knew that she couldn't be up to anything good nowadays either.

"Uh, Maka?" she heard Soul say cautiously from close behind her. Her breath caught short and she tried hard not to turn around and smack him.

"Yes Soul?" she asked not wanting to look at him still.

"Are you okay?" he asked glancing over her shoulder and seeing her very rapidly stirring some sort of batter. He backed away a little, not wanting to get in her way in case she decided to whip around really quickly.

"Of course I am Soul! What a silly question to ask! What? Did you think I wasn't okay?" she screeched swiveling around on her heel, a crazy look in her eye.

Soul backed up a little more, until he realized he was against a wall. 'Shit! No escape now…' he thought, slumping against the wall of his demise accepting his all too real impending doom.

Maka started toward him and raised her hand. Soul flinched, waiting for the magical book of Maka chop-ness to come down upon his head.

He was surprised when he felt Maka's hand come to rest on his shoulder. He looked up to see a look of curiosity and concern on his meister's face.

"What happened today between you and Malory?" she asked.

He gulped. He didn't know how she was going to take the news, and he didn't want to know either. But he knew that if he lied to her and she found out later, his ass was done for.

"Well, we talked, and I got a little nervous, and well…I asked her out."

Maka's face froze into another closed eye smile and she immediately went back to her work at the stove, stirring more rapidly than before.

"That's nice Soul. A little date with the girl that made my life miserable for years, and now just decides to show up and take you away from me…eeerrr…I mean take you away from your duties." She blushed, and was grateful that she couldn't see the look on Soul's face.

Little did she know that he too was blushing, although he didn't know why. He thought of Maka as a younger sister, so why was he blushing? He brushed it off though and walked back behind Maka, and put his hand on her head.

"Don't worry Maka. It's just one date. I'm sure I'll end up never talking to her again anyways after this." As soon as he finished saying this he closed his eyes and crossed his fingers hoping this would settle down Maka.

It did. She smiled a bit before she got back to being serious, and turned around to face Soul. She almost smiled, seeing the cute expression of shock on his face from her sudden movement.

"Alright Soul, one date. But you promise me that'll be it?" she looked him in the eye and he gulped, but eventually he nodded his head in agreement.

Maka smiled at last, content with the knowledge that she had won this silent battle against her old nemesis.

Little did she know that even though she may have won the battle, the war had only just begun…

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 3!<strong>

**Next chapter we get to look a little into the mind of Malory :O**

**Please review? Thanks!**

**See ya in chapter 4!**

**Peaceskies :3**


	4. True colors, and true feelings?

**Chapter 4 is here! **

**Enjoy! :3**

**Oh! Before I forget! I got some awesome advice from a reader that I am going to use! Thank you so much for the great idea!**

**Feel free to give me ideas in you reviews, or you can PM me! **

**Again, thank you so much for staying with me till now!**

**Love yas!**

* * *

><p>Malory Greene walked down the street, a cunning look on her face.<p>

'Stupid Maka.' She thought, chuckling to herself, 'She fell for the act!'

Thinking about it, she didn't even really have to do as much work as she thought she would back there. Soul didn't suspect a thing, and Maka didn't seem like she did either.

She smiled evilly to herself. Step one of her plan to ruin Maka and Soul's relationship to get Soul as her own was complete.

She looked to her right to see a cat staring up at her. She snarled at it. She hated cats. "What are you looking at you ugly creature?" she hissed.

The cat seemed to glare at her, but walked away without any further actions. Malory smiled, not knowing that the cat was Blair, and that she knew instinctively exactly what was about to go down.

OooO

Back at the house, Maka was just finishing up making dinner. She made chicken and pasta in a white sauce, with salad and buns, knowing that this was one of Soul's favorite dishes that she made.

She called Soul to the kitchen. "Be there in a minute Maka!" she heard him respond.

She sighed, setting the table for the two of them. She was still a little upset about Soul asking Malory out.

He barely even got the time to get to know her before he asked her. What would they have in common?

She was a backstabbing, conniving, evil bitch…she stopped herself before she got too heated up to think straight.

And Soul…well, Soul was a gentleman for starters. And he was kind, thoughtful, helping, loving. She knew she could always trust him no matter what, and that he would never leave her for anyone.

She smiled feeling confident that he wouldn't just change who he was for some superficial girl that just popped into his life.

She was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice that Soul had walked in the room and was sitting patiently, waiting for Maka to finish thinking about whatever it was she thinking about.

He smiled. She looked cute with that look of deep concentration on her face. He laughed a little, and she looked up, surprised to find him sitting there.

She blushed. "Oh Soul! I didn't see you there!" she stumbled back a bit trying to compose herself, slightly embarrassed that he had seen her thinking so hard.

She went to the stove to get the food on plates when she suddenly remembered what she had gotten for Soul earlier that day.

She set the plates down on the table and excused herself for a moment.

Soul sat there, waiting for Maka to come back, wondering what could be keeping her. He shifted around in his seat impatiently. Damn was he starving!

She came back a few minutes later, a whole bunch of things in her arms. She set the down in front of Soul with a small smile on her face, and she sat down.

"Maka," he started kind of confused. It wasn't his birthday, what was all this for?

"It's just a little something to make you feel a little better Soul!" She said, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

He smiled warmly at her, and looked at each thing.

She got him a lot of stuff he realized. She really cared about him to go through all that to make him feel better; which it did.

"Thanks Maka." He said reaching over the table and squeezing her hand gently.

"No problem Soul." She said, her heart pounding in her chest. She felt her face go beet red and she pulled her hand away, slightly embarrassed that she was feeling this way. She didn't understand why…Soul was her friend.

He looked at her a little confused, and this only made her blush more. She lifted up her fork and laughed.

"Haha I'm starving! Let's eat!" she said starting to dive into her food.

Soul happily started eating his own food, wondering why Maka seemed to act so different as of late around him.

He dismissed this as hunger consumed him and he hungrily ate his delicious food.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe…sorry this took a while to put up *smiles sheepishly*<strong>

**My mom took away my laptop and I had to work on this in the dead of night, and she kept on coming in so I had to keep on hiding the computer under my covers…I felt like a ninja :D**

**Well, here it is! I hope it wasn't too crappy, seeing that I was like half dead while typing it!**

**See you in Chapter 5!**


	5. A Run In, A Party, And a Party Crasher

**Well, now that I have my laptop back, I can finally process my thoughts without worrying about my mom coming in and gutting me! This is good!**

**Once again, thank you ever so much for sticking with me on my first fanfic!**

**I guess that since you're still here, your eyes haven't bled yet!**

**Yay!**

**Well, in this chapter, my favorite ever Soul Eater character and husband, Black Star comes in! :3**

***fan girl squeal***

**Lezzdoit!**

**(Oh, this takes place the next day…sorry 'bout that)**

* * *

><p>Black Star was walking down the street, hands behind his head, head held high, and chest out, with his partner Tsubaki at his side.<p>

He was of course proclaiming to the World, or at least anyone who cared to listen to him, how he was going to surpass God someday.

He jumped up on a cart belonging to an unsuspecting old lady, as he yelled out, "You all just can't handle such a big man! That's why none of you are paying any attention!"

He cackled, jumjlping back off, gaining a smack on the back of head from the old lady. He only smiled and continued.

"But don't worry! When I surpass God, you'll have no choice but to pay attention!" he cackled again, as Tsubaki smiled apologetically at the growing angry crowd, pulling him away by the collar.

"Come on Tsubaki! The crowd loves me!" he yelled at her. She only smiled down at her troublesome partner and continued to drag him away.

"Black Star," she started cautiously, knowing that if she said anything wrong, it could set him off. That's the last thing she needed. She bit her lip before going on.

"I don't think that people are quite ready for you yet…maybe you should...tone it down a bit?" she ended weakly and yelled at herself for not sounding more persuasive.

She was surprised when she heard Black Star snort and nod his head. "I guess you're right Tsubaki. They're not ready for all this!"

She sighed in relief as she let him go to let him continue telling her how great his performance was.

He was so wrapped up in his self- proclaiming story, that he didn't notice a girl walking down the street.

He bumped into her, sending her falling to the ground. She snarled up at him in disgust.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! He didn't see you there!" Tsubaki said running over to help the girl up.

The girl only smacked Tsubaki's arm away and turned to glare at Black Star, who in return stared back blankly.

"Watch where you going you idiot! God! Maybe if your brain was as big as your ego you wouldn't have knocked me over!"

She shoved past him in a rage, leaving a stunned Tsubaki, and a just as equally stunned Black Star standing there staring at her back.

"Wha-What the hell was that?" Black Star stuttered, not sure what to make of what just happened.

"I-I don't know Black Star. What a rude girl." A very awe struck Tsubaki replied.

They stared off after the girl for a while longer before walking off again towards their destination.

OooO

Maka was patiently waiting on the couch for the remainder of her friends to show up at her and Soul's house for a little get together they had planned a while back.

Kid, Liz, Patty, and Chrona had already arrived. Kid was fixing up the medicine cabinet in the bathroom so it would be symmetrical, and Liz, Patty and Chrona were on the couch with Maka and Soul waiting for Black Star and Tsubaki to show up.

'What's taking them so long?' she thought to herself, looking at the clock. It was 6:30. They should have been here a half an hour ago.

"I wonder where they could-"Kid started, but was cut off by a loud banging, and the door flying off its hinges with the force of a foot having broken it in.

"Never fear! Black Star is here!" said person yelled out with a huge grin. Everyone in the room laughed, except for Maka who Maka chopped Black Star right after he finished his sentence.

Tsubaki came in shortyly after, said a quick hello, and went to attend to a bleeding Black Star.

"Well now that everyone's here we can finally get started right?" Soul asked trying to distract the guests from a flaming Maka trying to put the door back up, and a still bleeding Black Star on the floor.

"Yay!" Patty exclaimed, jumping off the couch and grabbing her sister by the arm, dragging her up.

"What should we do first?" she asked jumping up and down excitedly, knocking into Chrona every so often. He sat there looking scared, and Maka went over to comfort him.

"Well," Kid said, entering the room, a smile on his face, "If anyone cares to look, I have successfully fixed the medicine cabinet, so you won't have to worry about it asymmetrical anymore!"

Liz rolled her eyes, "Kid, I don't think they were worrying about that in the first place and-"

"Alrighty then! Let's bring out the games then shall we?" Soul butted in, before Kid had a chance to throw a fit.

"Okay!" everyone said in unison.

They proceeded to play a number of games, including DDR, Rockband, Mario Kart, Battlefield, Scattegories, and to Chrona's dismay; Twister.

It was a couple of hours into the party, and everyone was really enjoying themselves.

They were currently dancing along to the radio, Kid in perfect symmetry dancing with his partners, Tsubaki and Black Star, Soul and Maka. Even Chrona got the courage to accept Blair's invitation to dance.

Yes, it was all going great! That is until there was a knock on the door and someone no one expected to show up appeared in the doorway…

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy! I wonder who our little guest could be (isn't it obvious…haha)<strong>

**Happy New year everyone! I hope everyone got over their hangovers okay!**

**I wrote half this chapter while drunk! YAHOO! I'm so proud of myself :3**

**Anyhoozle! I may not be as swift getting chapters up because…well…if you must know…**

**Hetalia has taken over my life! Go GerIta!**

**Expect a GerIta fanfic to come along in the near future my lovelies hahaha!**

**See ya soon!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**As always, please review!**

**Thank you! **

**:3**


End file.
